


After All

by smilingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Baker Dean, Baking, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean and Pie, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Makeout Session, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingdestiel/pseuds/smilingdestiel
Summary: Cas learns that Dean can bake. So, Cas helps Dean bake.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first kiss scenario between Castiel and Dean, in which Gabriel is still alive, and Dean is a great baker.  
> Please leave comments and advice!!! This is my first ever fanfiction :)

Dean had always had a sweet spot for baking. Pies, cakes, muffins, anything that's sweet. Not many people knew about his liking for baking, or that he was very good at it. He didn't talk about it much, and whenever Sam had asked him where he bought those delicious chocolate chip cookies or the sweet apple pie or the delicious cinnamon rolls (and many, many more), Dean had just told him the local store. He didn't want to bring up something else for his brother to nag him on and on about. But the compliments and praises of the treats did make him feel pretty good about himself, even if Sam and Castiel didn't know they were complimenting Dean's baking.  
On this particular day, Sam had gotten home with a load of new groceries, with a lot of things Dean could use to his advantage with his cooking. Dean was overwhelmingly happy; he hadn't had something fun to do in a while. They hadn't had much time to go to bars and get drunk and get laid with all of the research they'd had to do lately.  
Castiel was newly human with his grace stolen by Metatron. Castiel didn't like to admit it, but the new adjusting to being a human was really hard for him. He had to go from being an Angel of the Lord to being a weak human. Not that all humans were weak, of course not. Just the fact that Castiel had to remember to breathe in order to live. To eat. To drink. To shower. To go to the restroom. Ideal things that all humans knew to do. And the fact that he didn't know to do it, made him feel weaker than ever before.  
Dean spent most of his time with Castiel. The presence of Castiel had always been reassuring to Dean. Castiel felt the same way. And now that Castiel was human, he craved Dean's presence more than ever. He didn't seem to understand why he loved spending time with Dean so much. While being an angel, his body could resist such desires. But being human made him see how much happier he was when Dean was around. He didn't quite understand it, but Dean was his best friend, so it made sense. The comfort of having Dean around made Castiel feel more comfortable with the fact that he was human. After all, that secretly was Dean's intention.  
"Dean, snap out of it. I need help putting these damn groceries away," Sam complained. Dean smiled, nodded, and grabbed the groceries, tucking them into the kitchen cabinets. If Sam had noticed how happy Dean was from a couple bags of groceries, Sam hadn't said anything. They continued packing away the groceries in comfortable silence, and finished fairly quickly.  
"Well, uh, I have to go run some errands, so it'll just be you and Cas while I'm gone," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.  
"Have fun with Gabriel!" Dean shouted and smirked to himself. He turned around and smiled at the fully stocked kitchen. He began to grab the ingredients to make apple pie; his favorite. He set the ingredients on the counter and turned around to get some bowls.  
"What are you making?" Cas asked, his head tilted slightly. "I didn't know you knew how to bake." Dean turned around to see Cas in a pair of grey sweatpants that lay low on his hips, and a towel around his neck as water droplets rest on his skin. Dean looked everywhere on Cas' body, eyes widened. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Castiel. He had always been. But with Cas' new adaption to being a human, it was getting harder to contain his feelings. He was in love with Castiel, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way.  
Cas' hair was spiked in all different directions from the water, and water droplets lay on his stomach, his chest, his arms, his neck, and some on his hips. Some droplets were even pooled in the dip of his collarbone. Dean couldn't help but stare.  
"Dean?" Cas' head tilted more to the side as he looked at Dean in confusion. Dean's eyes snapped up to Cas' eyes, as he was drawn back to reality. He drew in a quick breath as he realized he had been holding in his breath.  
"Oh, uhm, apple pie," Deans head snapped back to the cabinet where he was searching for the bowls and pan that he needed. "I've always known how to bake, just kinda kept it a secret."  
Cas suddenly appeared next to Dean, completely forgetting about Dean's often request for personal space.  
"Why?" he asked, making direct eye contact with Dean.  
"I'm not really sure," he confessed. That was basically true. It's not like his brother would make fun of him for being a great cook, but maybe bother him to bake something for him occasionally. Both seemed like bad options to Dean. He had never really thought of telling anyone about his baking skills. He found the bowls he was looking for, and sighed in relief, turning away from Cas and placed them on the countertop, with the other ingredients.  
"How often do you bake?" Cas asked, returning to Dean's side.  
"Every time that Sam and you compliment the local store for great bakers," Dean smiled to himself. He loved that he could make his brother and best friend happy so much with his baking skills.  
Cas' eyebrows shot up. "You're the local store?"  
"I'm not actually the local store, but yes, all of the sweets from the 'local store' were made by me."  
"Wow. Dean, you are very talented."  
"Thanks, Cas," Dean smiled to him in thanks and turned around to turn on the oven. Turning back around to the counter, he gathered all of his ingredients, rechecking that he had everything he needed.  
"Crap, Cas, can you get me the cinnamon?" Dean asked, as he placed the pie crust into the pan.  
"It's in the right hand cabinet next to the fridge." Cas grabbed the cinnamon, and handed it to Dean, their hands brushing. Dean tried to hide a smile as he finished putting the crust into the pan, and started to peel and cut the apples.  
"You don't have to watch me bake, Cas. I'll let you know when it's done, so you can have some," Dean gave him a reassuring smile as he finished peeling the apples, cutting them into slices.  
"No, thank you. I'd rather watch you bake. Do you like it?" Cas asked, entering Dean's personal space again.  
Dean glanced at Cas' drying skin, then turned back to the apples. "What, baking?" Cas nodded.  
"I love it," he flashed Cas a huge smile, and he returned the favor.  
At that point, he had mixed the ingredients together, when Cas spoke.  
"Can I taste it?" he asked. "It looks delicious."  
"I mean - sure," he nodded, scooped a little out of the bowl, and brought it to Cas' mouth. Cas opened his mouth happily, tasting the apple pie mix. His eyes closed in delight and he moaned. Dean removed the spoon from Cas' mouth and his eyes widened at the sight of Castiel. Cas' eyes opened, amd he smiled happily.  
"That's delicious, Dean."  
"Yeah, uh, thanks," he returned the smile. He looked down to Cas' mouth, noticing that he had a little of the apple mix in the corner of his mouth.  
"You have a, uh, something in the, uh, corner of your mouth." Cas' tongue darted to the wrong corner of his mouth, and Dean thought 'to hell with it'.  
He reached out his hand to the corner of Cas' mouth, swiping the apple mix off with his thumb. Cas' mouth slightly parted as he looked at Dean with dilated pupils. Dean looked up to Cas, and was suddenly overcome with confidence. Dean closed some of the space between them so that they were mere inches away from each other. Dean's tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips, as he removed his hand from Cas' mouth, slightly dragging Cas' bottom lip down. Cas' eyes followed the movement of Dean's tongue, and Dean grabbed the ends of the towel wrapped around Cas' neck, pulling forwards, and smashing their lips together. Cas was stiff for the first moment, as Dean started to pull back, thinking he went too far, as Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.  
Cas melted against him and moaned in approval that sent a jolt of excitement to Dean's dick. Cas walked forwards against Dean until Dean was against the wall. Cas slotted their legs together so that  
Cas' thigh was in between Dean thighs. Dean gasped as Cas rutted his thigh against his crotch. Cas' hands went down to rest at Dean's waist, as Dean's hands tangled in Cas' hair. He moaned as Dean tugged at his hair. Cas' thigh kept repeatedly rutting against Dean's crotch and Dean's head went back as he moaned, breaking off the kiss.  
"Oh, shit, Cas," Dean moaned. Cas kissed Dean's neck, stopping at his collarbone and kissing hard enough to make a hickey. Dean moaned and gasped. He was so responsive it made Cas harden even more, if that was possible. But, if Sam were to come home, he didn't wan them to get caught. Cas removed his lips from Dean's neck and Dean frowned at the loss.  
"Dean," Cas moaned as Dean latched his mouth onto Cas' earlobe,"as much as I'd love to continue this right here, right now-" Cas gasped as Dean licked the shell of his sensitive ear,"we should put the, ah, pie in the oven, and move to the, oh, bedroom in case Sam comes home." Dean's mouth had moved down to Cas' neck.  
"He's with Gabe - won't be home for a while," he muttered against Cas' neck, moving up and capturing Cas' lips in a desperate kiss, full of want and desire. Cas moaned as Dean's tongue went in Cas' mouth, exploring.  
"Dean," Cas said insistently, making Dean smirk. He backed off of Dean.  
"Pie, bedroom, and then pie." He stood to the side, so Dean could get past him and put the pie in the oven.  
"Okay, okay," he smirked and put his hands up in the air to signal his surrender.  
Dean would have never thought this was how his afternoon would have went. Castiel obviously had feelings for him just as Dean did. Dean smiled at the thought. This was the happiest day of his life. Neither of them could stop smiling for a long time after this day. After all, they were in love.


End file.
